Unexpected Love
by angelaoravas
Summary: Finally Angela, the daughter of Dain has the change to go on an adventure. What will happen and will Angela find love in the way?


All my life I've been considered to be kind, gentle and full of life. Although I am a woman, I still know how to fight. My father Dain, the son of Nain, always thought it was necessary for me to know how to use a sword and throw knives. Yes, I am the younger princess of the Iron Hills and my father is the king. My older sister, Astrid, is the heir of the throne, when our father dies. Sadly she has never been the leader type. Astrid doesn't know how to fight and she doesn't even want to learn to, she has always been fond of a peaceful living with no wars and adventures. Me, however, know that life is full of wars and you always must be ready for some action. Although I am young, only 40 years old, I still am more realistic about life than my sister. One day I'm hoping to leave the Iron Hills, even if just for a little while, to see the world and have some good memories. I don't want my life to be regular. And one day I know I'll have an opportunity to make a difference in Middle-Earth. And oh boy, how right I was.

It all started on a regular boring day. Dain had gone to some meeting that Thorin Oakenshield had summoned. **"Wouldn't you want to meet Thorin Oakenshield, Angela?"** my sister asked me, as she walked to my room. I laughed and said **"No."** And I meant it. I know he was a hero and had slayed the terrible Azog. Also that he was the King under the Mountain. Still, why should I want to see him. Years had gone by after that and I'm sure he isn't as handsome as some survived dwarf-women keep telling to everybody stupid enough to listen.

My sister sighed and said **"Well I sure would, I'm sure he is majestic and brave."** I just walked out of my room. I didn't want to hear about some drooling over him. My sister has always been like that, she hears a name and the guy just happens to do something important and Astrid would throw herself in front of him. I'm a little more traditional. I want the person to want me and prove to me in every way he can, that he wants me to be his. I'm just not going to marry a guy carelessly.

I heard some noises in the front hall, near the main-door and ran to there just to saw Gandalf. I smiled and jogged my way to him, then said **"And my I ask what you are doing here?"** Me and Gandalf knew each-other like 10 years now.

_I was walking in the rain and was completely lost. Dain and me had a huge fight, because he wouldn't let me go outside in to the wilderness and I just ran away from home. Now it accured to me, that it really wasn't a good idea. I didn't know where to go and had no purpose. Just when I was about to lost all the hope I had left I noticed an old bar "Jumping Rabbit" and smiled. I ran to the front door and knocked. An old man opened the door and asked "What is a youngster like you doing in here? This bar is only for old man." And there went my luck and hope again. Suddenly an old man sitting near the door said "She is with me." I was let in right away. I sat down next to the man and said "Thank you." He smiled "No problem, my name is Gandalf the Grey." I was surprised, I had heard of him. I was about to say my name when he said "I know your name, Angela." Ofcourse he did, he was a wizard. "Why did you help me?" I asked and he answered "You looked like you could need some help." I just laughed. We spent the night talking and he told me about some of his adventures. I was truly amazed. In the morning I asked him, if I could join him on an adventure. He took his hat and said "Some day, princess, some day." I blinked my eyes and he was nowhere to found. On the table there was a letter and a key. "Keep it safe and guard it with your life." I took the key and put it to my pocket. At least he let me do something interesting. _

**"Do you want to come to an adventure?" **he asked. I finally had a change to see the world properly. I started to jump up and down with joy and practically yelled **"OFCOURSE I WOULD!" **Gandalf told me to get my things. I was so happy that my father wasn't there. He would have never let me anywhere. As I walked up to my room, my sister was still there. I took my bag and put some spare clothes in it. Then I took my knives collection. Astrid looked at me curiously. Just when I changed my clothes to be comfortable for traveling, she asked **"Where the hell do you think you're going?"**I giggled and answered **"For an adventure." **Then I added **"When Dain comes back, say that I'm okay and will be back some day."** Astrid was shocked and was about to say something when I already walked out of the room, grabbing my sword in the last-minute. I had to get out of here as soon as possible, they would never let me leave. Me and Gandalf walked out of the gates in a hurry and he said **"Dain doesn't know, right?"** I didn't answer, since he already knew the answer. Wizards always did.

**„Where are we going anyways?" ** I asked. Gandalf whistled and a horse ran to him. Gandalf jumped on top of him and gave me his hand, saying** „To meet a hobbit." ** I laughed, but then noticed, he wasn't making a joke. Why the hell did we need a hobbit? **„All in it's rightful time."** he said. I didn't know what to say.

For 3 days we rode the horse non-stop. Then Gandalf said **"It's going to take too much time, we are going to have to use some magic."**I was about to ask, what he meant by that, but the next moment I blinked my eyes and we were in Hobbiton. I was amazed and asked him, how did this happen. He said **"Some magic tricks I unfortunately can't use often since they take too much energy."** We left the horse to a bar, called "Prancing Pony" and Gandalf started walking. I decided it would be best to follow him. Soon we got to a house, where a young hobbit was sitting in a bench and smoking pipe-weed. I giggled and that got his attention. He said **"Good morning."** Gandalf, being an old wizard, just had to ask him **"What do you mean? Do you meant to wish me a good morning or do you mean it's a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you meant to say you feel on this particular morning?"** The hobbit sure was confused, then he said **"All of them at once, I suppose." **I laughed and introduced me **"My name is Angela, the daughter of Dain."** The hobbit seemed to be slightly scared in some odd reason but then he said **"Bilbo Baggins."**I was about to say, that it was nice meeting him, when Gandalf asked him, if he wants to go on an adventure. Bilbo stood up and seemed a little angry. Then he practically yelled **"NOBODY WANTS ADVENTURES HERE!"** I was about to leave when Gandalf asked if the dear little hobbit even knows him. I was shocked, when Bilbo said **"No, Should I?"** I said to Bilbo **"He is Gandalf the Grey, how could you not know him?"**Gandalf told me to shut up and I was a little insulted. Bilbo stood there for a moment, then he said **"Of course I know you, you were known for your fireworks," **he added then **"I'm sorry, I didn't know, you were in business anymore."** Gandalf was slightly confused. I decided to leave that place and said to Gandalf **"Let's meet at the Prancing Pony, I'm bored." **He nod and for my surprise the hobbit seemed a bit insulted. I decided not to be bothered by that and I started walking to the bar.

I didn't get why Gandalf needed a little hobbit for that adventure. Okay, I was not supposed to say little, since I was even a few centimeters shorter, than Bilbo. I had always been small, but at least not chubby, more like slim. The odd thing was that I never had a beard like many of the dwarf ladies did have. In my eyes I even liked not having a beard.

For my disappointment Gandalf didn't show up for the whole day. I decided to go to sleep and deal with him in the morning but he was nowhere to be seen even in the morning. I waited for him for a few hours, then I decided to check out Bilbo's house, maybe the hobbit had done something to him, even though that seems unlikely. I'm sure he never even has touched a sword. As I walked up to his house I heard a few voices, mostly low man voices. I knocked on the door and heard Bilbo yell **"Nobody is home, go away!" **I knocked again, what the hell was going on in here? The next moment Bilbo opened the door and I asked, what was his problem. He apologized and I walked in to see a few dwarves talking in front of the kitchen table. Seeing me, they were shocked and I heard the blonde one tell a dwarf next to him **"What the hell is a dwarf-woman doing here?" ** I was slightly furious and said **"Excuse me, I heard that. What the hell is your problem?" ** The blonde dwarf walked up to me and said **"I'm sorry, my lady. I was just a little confused. My name is Fili, at your service." **I smiled and spoke **"My name is Angela. I was asked to come here by Gandalf. Do you have to know by any change, where he is?"** A rather muscular and big dwarf walked next to Fili and said **"Dwalin, at your service. And I'm sure he will be here in a minute, lad." ** I smiled and the other two dwarves introduced them too. The older one with a big grey beard was Balin and a rather young one was Kili. As I sat down next to the table, Fili asked me **"How old are you anyways? Kili is the youngest here. He is only 77 years old."** I sighed and answered him **"Well it seems he is older than me. I'm 40 years old."** All the dwarves seemed shocked and I could hear mumbling about how young I am. I stood up and said **"I'm sorry if you think I'm too young but I know I can fight better than most of you can." ** Dwalin practically roared in laughter, then he said **"Sure would like to see you try, coldylocks." ** Yes, I have golden hair and they are waved. We heard a knock on the door and Bilbo was furiously mumbling to himself, then he opened the door. A bunch of dwarves fell to the ground and I could see Gandalf standing behind them. **"Finally!"** I recalled myself saying. All the dwarves said their greetings and then they saw me. They're reactions were pretty much same the ones before had. Gandalf said **"She is Angela, the daughter of Dain and the princess of Iron Hills. I asked her to come with me." **They were all shocked but soon they all introduced themselves. Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Noin, Bifur, Bofur. They had so confusing names. We all sat down and started to eat, slightly laughing at Bilbo trying to actually control the dwarves. If I had ever learned something in my years, then it was, that you never should try to control a dwarf-man, it wouldn't work anyways.

I noticed Bofur asking Bilbo what should he do with his plate. Fili smirked and walked up to him, taking the plate. Then he threw it to Kili. Oh here it goes, the dwarves and their manners. They started singing. I just constantly laughed, because Bilbo's reactions were so funny, he actually thought that we'll brake everything. In a few minutes we had everything cleaned and Bilbo was slightly amazed. Fili whispered to my ear **"It was sure nice to make fun of him."** I sighed. Dwarves and their egos. We heard a knock on the door and Dwalin said **"He's here." **I was confused, who was here and why we're everybody so quiet suddenly?


End file.
